gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Chris Colfer
Christopher Paul Colfer ou Chris Colfer est un acteur, scénariste et chanteur américain né le 27 mai 1990 à Clovis en Californie. Il est connu pour interpréter le personnage de Kurt Hummel dans la série Glee, rôle pour lequel il a reçu le Golden Globe du "Meilleur acteur dans un second rôle dans une série, une minisérie ou un téléfilm" en 2011. Carrière Etant plus jeune, Chris a joué dans une version de La Mélodie du Bonheur (The Sound of Music) dans le rôle de 'Kurt'. A 18 ans, il joue le rôle de Russel Fish le court-métrage Russel Fish : The Sausage and Eggs Incident. Le premier rôle de Chris Colfer à la télévision date de 2009 quand il est choisi pour jouer dans Glee le personnage de Kurt Hummel, un jeune chanteur gay qui fait partie de la chorale de son lycée. Le rôle de Kurt Hummel a été créé par Ryan Murphy spécialement pour Chris, qui avait à l'origine passé les auditions pour le rôle de Artie Abrams. En 2011 il est 7ème sur la liste des personnes les plus influentes du monde selon le Times. Cette liste est établie selon des votes de lecteurs. Il devance ainsi Lady GaGa, Julian Assange, Mark Zuckerberg, Michelle et Barack Obama, Oprah Winfrey... En avril 2011 il vend à Disney Channel un pilote de série qu'il a écrit lui-même et intitulé The Little Leftover Witch. Adapté du livre pour enfants du même nom de Florence Laughlin, il raconte l'histoire d'une famille qui accueille une sorcière qui s'est écrasée en balais volant et qui doit attendre le prochain Halloween pour retrouver les siens. C'est son agent qui a acheté les droits du livre et c'est à la demande de Disney qu'il s'est attelé au scénario. Il s'est tellement donné à fond dans ce projet qu'il a écrit 102 pages en deux jours. Chris jouera prochainement dans la comédie Struck by Lightning qui sera tournée durant l'été 2011 et dont il est également le scénariste. Vie personnelle Il est ouvertement gay, et même s'il n'a jamais eu de problème avec ses parents à ce propos, il dit avoir été malmené à plusieurs reprises au lycée. Il a d'ailleurs dédié son discours de remerciement des Golden Globes 2011 à ceux qui endurent ce qu'il a lui-même enduré. Chris a une petite soeur, Hannah, qui souffre d'une forme d'épilepsie sévère. Nominations et récompenses *2009 Satellite Awards - Meilleur acteur de second rôle dans une série, une minisérie ou un téléfilm, pour Glee - Nomination. Screen Actors Guild Awards - Meilleur distribution dans une comédie, pour Glee - Gagnant *2010 Teen Choice Awards - Meilleur voleur de scène masculin, pour Glee - Nomination Emmy Awards - Meilleur acteur dans un second rôle dans une comédie, pour Glee - Nomination *2011 Golden Globes - Meilleur acteur dans un second rôle dans une série, une minisérie ou un téléfilm, pour Glee - Gagnant. 7ème au classement des personnalités les plus influentes du monde selon le Times. Anecdotes *Il a d'abord auditionné pour le rôle de Artie Abrams. Le rôle de Kurt Hummel a été créé pour lui par Ryan Murphy. "Kurt" parce qu'il avait joué ce rôle dans "La mélodie du bonheur" et "Hummel" comme les figurines, parce qu'il ressemble à une poupée en porcelaine. *Il est de loin le plus jeune des acteurs qui jouent les membres de New Directions. Il venait de quitter le lycée quand il a été engagé dans Glee, alors que ses co-stars avaient en moyenne 24-25 ans. *Lors de son passage en France pour la promotion de Glee, il a avoué au JDD qu'il déteste sa voix depuis tout petit car il la trouve trop aigue. *Il a étudié trois ans le français au lycée, même si tout le monde lui disait d'apprendre l'espagnol car c'est une langue plus répandue. Il est content de son choix car il s'est en fait beaucoup plus servi du français. (Ici une vidéo de Chris qui nous montre ses talents de francophone) *Il trouve que son doublage français est beaucoup trop aigu. ﻿ *Il est plutôt bon dans la pratique du Sai (épées courtes) comme il l'a démontré sur un plateau télé lors d'une interview. Il était d'ailleurs en train de s'entraîner avec dans son salon quand sa mère lui a annoncé qu'il était inscrit au casting de Glee. *Pour son audition il a chanté Mr. Cellophane, issue de la comédie musicale Chicago. Son personnage de Kurt chante également cette chanson lors des auditions pour entrer dans le Glee Club. *Au lycée, il a écrit et mis en scène "Shirley Todd" une version de la comédie musicale Sweeney Todd où tous les genres des personnages étaient inversés. Il y jouait Mr Lovett. *Tout comme Kurt, il a été malmené au lycée en raison de son homosexualité. Et encore comme Kurt, il s'est vu refuser de chanter Defying Gravity parce qu'il était un garçon. Ryan Murphy s'est inspiré de cette anecdote pour l'épisode Les chaises musicales. *Il a grandi de plus de 10 cm depuis le début du tournage de Glee. *Il a perdu 18kg en 2007 avant son année de terminale. Il garde un très mauvais souvenir des privations et des deux heures d'exercices physiques quotidiennes qu'il a enduré pour arriver à ce résultat. *Il avoue avoir été 'contaminé' par certaines mimiques de Kurt, comme croiser les jambes quand il s'assoit et mettre la main sur la hanche. *C'est un grand fan de Kristin Chenoweth (April Rhodes dans Glee). Il a pleuré quand elle a chanté Maybe This Time. *Il est très proche de Amber Riley (Mercedes Jones) dans la vraie vie, tout comme Kurt et Mercedes sont proches dans la série. Il s'entend aussi très bien avec Lea Michele (Rachel Berry), Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray), Jane Lynch (Sue Sylvester) et plus récemment Ashley Fink (Lauren Zizes). *Son oeil gauche est atteint d'un léger strabisme. *Il a assumé sa sexualité au lycée, mais en découvre un peu plus tous les jours sur lui. Il conseille à tous ceux qui ont peur de faire leur coming out d'en parler au moins à une personne pour ne pas se sentir seul. *C'est un fan de Harry Potter et de la comédie musicale A Very Potter Musical, écrite et interprétée pour le rôle de Harry Potter par sa co-star de Glee Darren Criss. Il aime particulièrement le duo entre Voldemort et Quirrell et la fille qui joue Malfoy. S'il était un sorcier, il pense que son caractère l'enverrait à Serdaigle. *Il a des problèmes de somnambulisme et est allé jusqu'à acheter des choses en ligne en dormant. *Il trouve qu'il ressemble à Pinocchio. *Il dit s'être entrainé aux discours de remerciements pour son futur Oscar durant toute son enfance, utilisant sa figurine Wolverine en guise de micro. *Il s'est blessé à deux reprises sur le plateau de Glee, en dansant avec des talons sur Bad Romance et en sautant sur les trampolines de Jump. *Il dit être la version masculine de Rachel Berry. *Si Kurt est accro à la mode, Chris avoue qu'il n'aurait jamais osé sortir avec les vêtements de son personnage et qu'il est plutôt du style "jean tee-shirt". *Il adore les comédies musicales Wicked (''la première qu'il ait vue et dont il est totalement obsédé)'' et RENT. *Les membres du casting de Glee sont d'accord pour dire qu'il est le plus drôle d'entre eux. *Son twitter est l'un des plus suivis du show-business. ﻿ *Il a la phobie des souris. En avril 211, lorsqu'une d'elles est apparue sur le plateau du tournage, il a quitté le tournage en compagnie de Lea Michele et Heather Morris. Ils ont réintégré le plateau uniquement lorsqu'ils ont été assurés que la souris était partie. *Après Glee, il se voit bien réaliser un film et pense qu'il finira à Broadway si les gens n'en ont pas trop marre de lui. *Il adorerait faire partie de la comédie musicale Next To Normal, et pense que Kurt préférerait lui une version entièrement masculine de Wicked (ce dont il ne serait pas contre non plus). *S'il n'avait pas fait Glee, il serait certainement à UCLA ou CAL State Fullerton. Ou encore en train de "terroriser Clovis (sa ville natale) avec ses grandes idées et sa voix aigue." *S'il retourne à l'école ce sera pour devenir ingénieur chez Disney. *Il n'a jamais pris un seul cours de comédie. *Sa première grosse dépense depuis le début de sa célébrité à été l'embauche d'un comptable. *Dans un flash back avec sa mère, il aimerait qu'elle soit jouée par Amy Adams. Il adore d'ailleurs caster les Hummel. *Il adorerait faire du doublage de dessin animé, notamment une otarie dans Némo 2. *Dans dix ans il voit Kurt en train d'assister Anna Wintour et Grace Coddington à la tête de Vogue, mais seulement si Kurtin Magazine n'existe pas déjà. *Dans dix ans, il s'imagine en train d'essayer de convaincre un videur qu'il a trente ans et pas treize. *Quand on lui dit que les rôles qui lui seront proposés seront sans doute des rôles de personnages gays, il répond qu'il n'a certe pas le physique pour jouer le premier rôle d'une comédie romantique, mais que ce n'est pas son but. Il insiste aussi sur le fait qu'il trouve que c'est une erreur d'attendre que les rôles soient proposés, qu'il faut aller les chercher soi-même. *Il décrit les scènes où il doit pleurer comme une performance 20% émotionnelle et 80% physique. Il s'inspire de son expérience personnelle, et trouve cet exercice très épuisant. *Quand on lui demande quels personnages de la série il aimerait voir se développer plus, il répond Lauren Zizes et Mercedes Jones. *Ses livres préférés sont les Harry Potter ''et il lit beaucoup de biographies et de livres de la littérature classique. *Alors que Darren le décrit comme une "nymphe des bois espiègle", il le décrit lui comme une "nymphe des neiges". *La dernière fois qu'il a tapé son nom sur Google, au début de la saison 1, il a été tellement blessé par les commentaires négatifs et insultants dont il faisait l'objet qu'il a décidé de ne plus jamais réessayer. *Les sept choses qu'il ferait avant de mourir seraient : un saut en parachute, apprendre à faire un flip arrière, du deltaplane, un saut à l'élastique, aller dans une école de trapèze, faire de la plongée et obtenir le record du monde de tours sur Space Mountain. *Quand il a du temps libre, son activité préférée consiste à prévoir ce qu'il va faire ensuite. *Il a visité Madrid, Londres, Paris et ne veut plus jamais aller à Versailles. Il adorerait prendre une photo avec Nessie sur le Loch Ness, aller skier dans les Alpes de préférence vers Mattherhorn, passer du temps dans la Forêt Noire (Allemagne), voir le château Neuschwanstein (château de plus célèbre d'Allemagne qui a inspiré celui de la ''Belle au Bois Dormant et est devenu le logo de Disney), Shoenbrun Palace (Autriche) et beaucoup d'autres choses encore. *Contrairement à ses co-stars il a une peur bleue de se faire tatouer même s'il aime beaucoup le résultat. Il se fait des tatouages éphémères pour les grandes occasions. *S'il avait un don surnaturel, ce serait la télékinésie (faculté de faire bouger des objets par la pensée). *S'il devait échanger un jour de sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce serait Oprah Winfrey. *Ses influences littéraires sont Jennifer Saunders, John Hughs, Diablo Cody, Tina Fey, Woody Allen... *Il dit avoir mis son Golden Globe derrière une glace résistante aux balles, des lasers, des canons automatiques et deux énormes gardes du corps. *Ses derniers plaisirs coupables ont été de la nourriture, des sitcoms anglais et de la mauvaise téléréalité. *Il grimpe partout, y compris aux arbres et sur les immeubles du faux New York des studios Paramount. *Il dit devoir son teint de porcelaine au talent des maquilleurs. *Dans le making of de Original Song, il dit ne pas avoir lui-même de chanson originale et commence à en imaginer une : Ooooh Blaine You're driving me insane I miss New Directions Now I'm with these Warblers infections I miss Mercedes And my Single Ladies *Quand on lui demande (par rapport à son classement dans le Times) qui est la personne la plus influente dans sa vie, il répond "un mix entre ma grand-mère et mon professeur de rhétorique au lycée. Et mes parents. Et mes animaux. Le fait que mes animaux m'aient influencés est un peu bizarre, non ?" *Il est accro au jeu de smartphone Angry Birds depuis que ses co-stars l'ont converti. (Tina elle-aussi y est accro, dans ''Comeback''). Il a déclaré ne pas avoir dormi les quatre jours après l'avoir téléchargé. *Son premier coup de coeur pour un personnage télé était le Power Ranger rose. *Il se souvient de sa rencontre avec Lady GaGa comme d'un moment très embarrassant, en partie parce qu'il s'est incliné devant elle sans trop savoir pourquoi, qu'il lui a sorti quelque chose comme "Aucun des nouveaux artistes aujourd'hui n'a de talent, sauf vous", et qu'il lui a ensuite tenu la main pendant un bon quart d'heure. *Sur son iPod on peut trouver les Black Eyed Peas, Lady GaGa, des classiques de Broadway et beaucoup de musiques de film. *Avant d'être un acteur il travaillait le matin avant les cours comme vendeur dans une cafétéria et comme employé chez un teinturier. *Au lycée, il a gagné de très nombreux titres lors des concours de rhétorique. *Il se compare souvent à un lama. *Il s'est un jour vengé d'une brute qui le harcelait au lycée en trafiquant son GPS lors d'une course d'orientation. Il l'a envoyé directement dans un tas de fumier. *Il adore les lunettes Prada. *Son magasin préféré est "Target". *Quand il était jeune, ses parents ont voulu le faire monter sur un mouton, mais il a refusé. "Et merci mille fois, parce que si j'avais du monter sur ce mouton, ma crise d'adolescence aurait été si violente qu'à côté la Révolution Française aurait eu l'air d'un pique-nique." *Sur le tournage de Trouver sa voix, le réalisateur l'a arrêté au milieu d'une scène pour lui dire que la manière dont il embrassait Brittany était trop convainquante. *Il déclare que s'il devait faire une compétition de chant contre Lea Michele elle gagnerait haut la main. *Il a commencé à auditionner pour des rôles en Seconde et a rejoint Glee durant son premier semestre de fac à Fresno. *Il a une querelle avec la L.A. Unified School District parce qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de l'appeler pour lui dire que sa fille ne va pas en cours. *Il trouve que se prendre un slushie ressemble à "se prendre une p****n de claque par un iceberg". *Il était au lycée quand High School Musical est sorti, et il dit qu'il n'y a rien qu'il déteste plus. *Il a déclaré qu'il resterait célibataire pour toujours. *Amber Riley l'a filmé sur un tapis roulant (de gym) et l'a mis sur Twitter, ce qu'il a moyennement apprécié. *Il a déclaré s'être senti exactement comme Kurt en quittant McKinley pour Dalton Academy. Il dit maintenant que les Warblers vont lui manquer terriblement, mais qu'il est vraiment heureux de retrouver le reste du casting. *Un jour il est resté 20 minutes dans un ascenseur que des fans hystériques avaient réussi à coincer. *Alors que Kevin était interrogé sur la difficulté de jouer dans un fauteuil, il est intervenu pour déclarer que jouer dans des slims skinny était encore plus compliqué. ﻿ Galerie Chris 01.jpg|H Magazine (2009) Chris 02.jpg|H Magazine (2009) Chris 03.jpg|H Magazine (2009) Chris 04.jpg|H Magazine (2009) Chris 05.jpg|H Magazine (2009) Chris 06.jpg|H Magazine (2009) Chris 07.jpg|H Magazine (2009) Chris 08.jpg|H Magazine (2009) Chris 09.jpg|H Magazine (2009) Chris 11.jpg|Roger Erickson (2010) Chris 12.jpg|Blackbook Magazine (2010) Chris 13.jpg|Rolling Stones 2010 Chris 14.jpg|Rolling Stones (2010) Chris 1.jpg|Giorgio Armani’s Frames of Life (2011) colfergleesetaug10.jpg|Sur le plateau... colferheathermorrismay10.jpg|Sur la tournée, pendant Single Ladies colfermonteithemmyaug10.jpg|Avec Cory aux Emmy Awards colferperrypeopleschoiceaugust10.jpg|Aux People's Choice Award, roi du bal de promo colferpinocchiojuly10.jpg|Avec Pinocchio colferbrandtempestdec12.jpg|Avec Russell Brand lors d'une première Gala du Times 05.11.jpg|Gala du Times, mai 2011 chewie.jpg|Avec sa peluche Chewbacca, Twitter ChrisC (1).jpg|Avec Lea Michele ChrisC (2).jpg|Avec Amber Riley ChrisC (3).jpg|Avec Amber et Heather ChrisC (4).jpg|Avec Amber lors du Comic-con ChrisC (9).jpg|Golden Globes 2011 (arrivée) ChrisC (6).jpg|Golden Globes 2011 ChrisRyan.jpg|Avec Ryan Murphy, Golden Globes 2011 colferashleyfinkamberrileyjan11.jpg|Avec Amber et Ashley aux Golden Globes 2011 ChrisC (8).jpg|Première de Glee ChrisC (7).jpg|Livre de lycée ! ChrisC (11).jpg|Avec Lea et Dianna lors de son 20e anniversaire LeaDiannaChris.jpg|Avec Lea et Dianna lors de son 20e anniversaire LeaChris Green House (2).jpg ChrisC (10).jpg|Avec Amber ChrisC (5).jpg|Avec Amber PCA2.jpg|People's Choice Awards colferpeopleschoisejan11.jpg|Aux People's Choice Awards PCA1.jpg|Aux People's Choice Awards avec Cory et Jane ChrisDiannawhipit.jpg|Avec Dianna Agron à la première de Whip It ! Halloween10 (3).jpg|Déguisé en "Los Angeles" pour Halloween 2010 Lea Chris White House.jpg Chris Max.jpg ChrisAshley.jpg Chris Lea Glee Tour.jpg Videos thumb|right|290px|Chris fait une démonstration avec des épées Saïthumb|left|290px|Chris Colfer gagne le Golden Globe du meilleur second rôle dans une série thumb|left|290px|Making-Of de [[Original Song - Réaction au baiser entre Blaine et Kurt]] Traductions -- Discours de remerciement des Golden Globes 2011 -- Je crois que je viens de laisser tomber mon cœur entre Natalie Portman et Julianne Moore. Alors si quelqu’un le trouve, merci de me le rendre. Heu, je...je ne peux pas y croire. Merci beaucoup, Hollywood Foreign Press ''(qui décerne les prix). Heu...il faut que je remercie Ryan Murphy pour être au fond mon parrain enchanté. Heu...tout le monde chez FOX. Robert Ulrich (le directeur du casting) pour m’avoir fait une place dans la série alors qu’il n’en avait aucune à me donner. Notre fantastique, fantastique équipe qui nous permet de garder les pieds sur terre à travers cette période de folie et notre casting très talentueux, ceci (son Golden Globe) vous appartient, je veux dire, vous le méritez autant que moi. Mais par-dessus tout à tous les gamins fantastiques qui regardent notre série et les gamins à qui la série rend hommage, à qui les gens et leur entourage disent constamment «non », à qui les brutes à l’école disent qu’ils ne peuvent pas être eux-mêmes ou avoir ce qu’ils veulent à cause de ce qu’ils sont. Et bien, prenez-ça !'' Catégorie:Cast Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2